A feu et à sang
by AngelTen
Summary: Deux ans après s'être séparé de Charley et Amy, Peter Vincent apprend qu'il a un fils, Nono, six ans, abandonné par une ex-conquête. Il prend l'enfant sous son aile mais se retrouve rapidement débordé. Il mets une annonce pour obtenir une nourrice et est alors contacté par Maria, une jeune fille étrange qui partage avec lui plus de choses qu'il ne voudrait le croire...
1. Chapitre 1 : Brûler d'impatience

_Le sol froid._  
_Ma première sensation : le sol froid et humide, un peu visqueux. De la terre. Et une odeur. Du sang. Mon sang. _  
_Soudain, la douleur me frappe de plein fouet. J'essaie de bouger mon bras. Impossible._  
_Des cris derrière moi me remettent les idées en place. Il faut fuir, et vite. _  
_Je parviens à me lever et commence à courir. Chaque parcelle de ma peau est à vif. Chaque goutte de mon précieux sang dégouline à travers les tatouages qui recouvrent mon corps._  
_Ils arrivent. Je dois fuir. Avant qu'ils ne recommencent._  
_J'entends leurs cris sauvages et leurs rires gras. Ils sont sûrs de m'avoir, mais je leur laisserait pas cette chance. Le feu nouveau qui coule dans mes veines donne à mes jambes la force de les distancer. Ils s'arrêtent, étonnés et reniflent les arbres. Mais il est trop tard._  
_Car dès que j'aurais atteint la maison de l'autre côté de la rivière, j'aurais gagné. _  
_Je me retourne. Deux yeux noirs m'observent depuis un fourré. Mon sang se glace. Je suis paralysée par la peur. Il s'approche. Le sourire qui fend son visage n'a rien d'humain. Des canines immenses et pointues débordent au dessus de sa lèvre._  
_C'est un vampire._

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux.  
Le rêve, encore une fois. Je ferme les les yeux. Il est là, toujours aussi réel, toujours aussi tenace. Toujours le même.  
Je monte me débarbouiller dans la salle de bains. Il est sûrement trop tôt pour qu'un autre pensionnaire soit déjà levé. J'en profite pour me laver entièrement dans le baquet. Je n'aime pas que les gens voient mes tatouages. Ils font partie de moi. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, ils ont toujours été là.  
Je m'habille, et profite de ces minutes inespérées pour m'inspecter dans la glace. Je sursaute. Il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas observée de si près. Je fais peur à voir. Des cernes violettes creuses mes joues sans mélanine. Mes cheveux blancs me donnent l'air d'une vieille femme. J'enfile un sweat à capuche pour les protéger du soleil. Quelle idée de vivre à Vegas lorsqu'on est albinos ! Aurait-je seulement pu atterir dans un autre endroit ?  
Je descends au réfectoire le plus silencieusement possible pour ne réveiller personne. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, je pousse un soupir : je m'étais trompée, trois personnes sont déjà attablées devant leur ration de petit-déj', un morceau de pain, une pomme et une boisson chaude.  
Je me sers et m'assoie avec eux en silence. Ici, le silence signifie la honte. Alors je baisse les yeux comme tout le monde et boit mon café.

* * *

Je m'appelle Maria. Maria qui ? Maria tout court. Je n'ai pas de parents, pas d'amis, pas de lien quelque qu'il soit avec la société. Mon premier souvenir tangible remonte à mes quatorze ans. J'étais seule à l'hôpital, prisonnière d'un lit aux draps aussi blancs que ma peau. Une infirmière s'était approché de moi, et avait changé mes poches de calmants sans voir que j'étais réveillée. Au delà, que du rêve, des flashs et des éclairs.  
Je déteste les hôpitaux.  
Quand j'ai eu seize ans, le foyer à décidé que je pouvais me débrouiller seule avec deux cents dollars, un sac de fringues et trois élastiques pour cheveux. Depuis, j'ai dû mendier et dépenser les deux cents dollars, et j'ai perdu un des élastiques. Mais je suis toujours vivante. Quel exploit.  
Je regarde la pendue au mur de la salle de déjeuner. Il est sept heures dix. Il me reste un quart d'heure pour emballer mes maigres affaires dans mon sac et quitter la pension. Pour revenir ce soir. A moins que je ne trouve du boulot. Ce qui n'a a peu près aucune chance d'arriver. Je fais une boule avec mes habits, la fourre dans ma valise informe, enfile ma capuche, fait un dernier tour pour vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié.  
Avant de quitter les lieux, quelque chose m'arrête. Je me retourne. Il m'a semblé... Il m'a semblé voir une ombre sur ma fenêtre. Je soulève le rideau. La lumière du soleil m'aveugle et je referme précipitamment. Encore une hallucination.

Tôt le matin, le métro de Vegas à une odeur de déception, de retour de fête et de transpiration. Je colle mon visage contre la vitre et regarde les affiches défiler. L'une d'elle attire mon attention. La rame est arrêtée, j'ai donc tout le temps de la lire. A moitié déchirée, elle me fait un peu pitié pour le type représenté dessus.

**"A feu et à sang"**  
**Le nouveau show flamboyant de l'illusionniste Peter Vincent, le plus grand chasseur de vampires de tous les temps.**  
**Renseignements au 856 1041 1871**

Je soupire. "Plus grand chasseur de vampires de tous les temps" ? Allons bon. Les vampires n'existent pas. Et ce ne sont pas les pentacles et stigmates gravés à même ma peau qui vont me prouver le contraire. Ce type n'était qu'un showman à la dérive, et les suçeurs de sang dévoreurs d'âme, c'était démodé. Depuis que les vampires étaient devenus sexy et sensibles, il devait avoir perdu toute sa popularité.  
La journée avance et la rame continue son tour. Je laisse aller ma tête contre la vitre et ferme les paupières.

Je me retourne. Deux yeux noirs m'observent depuis un fourré. Mon sang se glace. Je suis paralysée par la peur. Il s'approche. Le sourire qui fend son visage n'a rien d'humain. Des canines immenses et pointues débordent au dessus de sa lèvre.  
C'est un vampire.

La rame s'arrête. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Encore ce cauchemar... Je soupire. Soudain, mon coeur rate un bond.

Il m'a semblé le voir, derrière un des innombrables bidons qui bordent la voie ferrée vers la banlieue de Vegas. Avec ce même regard pénétrant qui me donne envie de fuir à toutes jambes. Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde, et pourtant je me sens tellement mal à l'aise que je descend de la rame deux arrêts avant le mien. Je ne me rend compte de mon erreur quand les portes sonnent.

-Oh non merde !

Je donne un coup de pied dans la borne de passage des tickets et sort à l'air libre. A cette heure ci, le centre de Vegas est aussi désert que la banlieue. Les gens dorment, où travaillent. Il n'y a que les clochards pour se promener dans les rues comme ça.  
Je m'étale sur un banc et prend un quotidien dans une poubelle. J'ai raté mon rendez-vous pour le job de vendeuse chez Spencer, alors je n'ai plus que ça pour tuer le temps. Après une longue et ennuyeuse lecture des actualités, je décide de l'ouvrir à la page des annonces d'emplois. Aucune n'est assez intéressante vu mon niveau de qualifications (rien du tout), à l'exeption d'une, très intriguante :

**GARDE D'ENFANTS**  
**Urgent - Père seul cherche nourrice permanente pour enfant de 5 ans et demi. Logement sur place. Salaire à négocier. Disponible pour RDV de 10h à 17h. Renseignements au 856 1041 1871**

Je jette un coup d'oeil au reste des annonces, puis y revient. Je suis dubitative quand au Logement sur place et au salaire à négocier. Quand à la garde d'enfants... j'ai déjà gardé le chien de madame Walters quand celle-ci a quitté la pension pour aller vivre chez son fils. Bon, le chien est mort au bout de trois jours (Jimmy mon voisin de chambre avait ouvert la porte, une voiture est passée et un ballon de foot sauvage s'est sauvé dans la rue... ce n'était pas ma faute) mais je pense être qualifiée... En plus ce numéro me dit quelque chose Je décide d'appeler.  
Une cabine de téléphone et quelques piécettes plus tard, quelqu'un décroche le combiné à l'autre bout du fil. Je suis surprise : c'est une voix féminine.

_-Allô, hôtel particulier Vegas Fire Blood, j'écoute._  
-Euh... Bonjour... je m'appelle Maria... je...

Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur un secrétariat. De toute évidence, cet homme a un poil d'importance. Quand à l'hôtel particulier... Peut-être que le "logement sur place" n'était pas du chiqué. Je me rattrappe.

-J'appelle pour... pour l'annonce. De garde d'enfants.

Un instant de blanc au bout du fil, avant que la fille ne semble se souvenir de quelque chose.

-_Ah oui ça ! Je vous transmet sur la ligne de monsieur Vincent._

Le téléphone sonne dans le vide quelques instants avant d'entendre sa voix. Je sursaute. J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours.

-Allô ? Je balbutie.  
-_Oui, allô, ici Peter Vincent à l'appareil. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

Son ton est raide, un peu agressif. Sa voix rauque épuisée par la cigarette et l'alcool est un peu pathétique. Je m'attendais à un jeune homme un peu paumé. J'essaie d'imaginer cette homme là avec un gamin de 5 ans et demi. La paire est assez improbable. Ça me déstabilise.

-Je... oui... je suis Maria... je... j'appelle pour votre annonce pour la garde d'enfants.

De nouveau, un silence dans l'appareil, avant qu'il ne me lance d'une voix à la fois nerveuse et soulagée :

-_Venez tout de suite. J'ai besoin de vous. _


	2. Chapitre 2 : Avoir du sang-froid

Peter m'ouvre la porte de son appartement. J'avoue que je m'étais attendue à autre chose.

Dès la réception, j'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange. Il n'y avait personne. La fille qui m'avait répondu devait sans doute être en pause. Enfin, j'espérais. J'ai traversé la réception et une salle qui était sans doute destinée à répéter les spectacles au regard des accessoires qui y traînaient.  
Le premier être humain qui a daigné me rencontrer était un vieux concierge moisi, gros, qui puait la sueur comme mes chaussures après trois jours à mariner dedans.

-Bonjour... j'ai murmuré d'une voix timide.

Il a toisé dédaigneux mes cheveux blancs, mon sweatshirt et mon sac à dos de clodo, comme si j'étais une pauvre ordure qui n'avais pas trouvé le chemin d'une poubelle.

-Je viens voir Monsieur Vincent...  
-Ah.

Une lueur est passée dans son regard bovin, et il m'indiqua vaguement de monter les escaliers à droite de la réception. Ceux-ci étaient couverts de posters de ses anciens spectacles, ainsi que de ceux d'une troupe où j'ai reconnu l'un des visages comme étant le sien.

Je me suis attardée quelques instants sur l'un des posters. Il était en haut du palier, sur le côté, pas dans un endroit ostentatoire mais suffisament proche pour qu'on puisse tout les jours le voir en sortant. Il représentait un vampire horrible, difforme, affublé de crocs en plastique dégoûtants. Il s'apprêtait à dévorer une femme allongée sur une table, mais derrière lui, un homme (que je reconnus comme étant mon hôte, son visage était sur quasiment toutes les affiches) lui enfonçait un pieu dans le dos. L'affiche était kitsch et mal fichue, mais il y avait dans le regard de cet homme une telle force, une telle détermination à vaincre que j'en fus impressionnée. Quant à la femme... elle regardait vers nous, dans le vague, et on sentait tout son amour, toute sa passion consumée dans ses yeux flous qui attendaient l'impossible : que son amant vienne la délivrer.  
J'en étais bouleversée.

J'ai frappé à la porte, et c'est à ce moment précis que s'ouvre la porte recouverte elle aussi de décorations.  
Il est en robe de chambre.

J'essaye de sourire malgré ma déception. Sans doute l'effet est accentué par ma vision toute récente de cette réclame pour son spectacle où il faisait si jeune, si plein de fougue...  
Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il avait vieilli.

-Bonjour, dis-t-il d'une voix cassée. Vous devez être "Maria". Entrez donc.

J'acquiesce d'un coup de tête vigoureux. Il a l'air épuisé. De larges cernes creusent ses orbites, et ses cheveux trop longs, trop fins, mal entretenus, autrefois teints en noir avec des grosses mèches blondes, à présent gris aux racines. Il me serre mollement la main et m'invite à m'asseoir dans le canapé. Je jette un regard autour de moi : c'est un tel fatras d'objets improbables mélangés que je n'ose pas plus regarder, tant les questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête sont nombreuses.

Il me propose un verre. J'accepte un coca-cola de bon coeur. Lui se sert un espèce d'alcool vert. Si tôt dans la journée, je trouve ça limite, mais nous sommes à Vegas, je peux lui pardonner. Il s'installe dans le fauteuil en face du mien et se penche vers moi.

-Alors... vous postulez pour vous occuper du petit ? Moi, pour tout vous dire, j'ai abandonné. Il est impossible à contenir. Oh, mais venez, asseyez-vous donc.

Il est bavard. Je m'assoie, impressionnée par la richesse des lieux.

-Oui. J'ai lu l'annonce dans le journal et j'ai pensé... que ça serait tout a fait dans mes compétences.  
-Dans vos compétences ? Super, j'ai recruté une pro, alors ! C'est quoi votre plan ? Le mettre dans une marmite à bouillir pour qu'il dorme ? L'attacher à un arbre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de hurler ? C'est Maria comment déjà ?  
-Martinez.

Ce nom de famille est aussi faux que le prénom. Mais c'est le plus répandu au Mexique, aussi étais-je crédible quand je le donnais. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de pinard et soupira.

-Vous êtes libre maintenant ? demanda-t-il soudain, comme s'il s'était agi de la chose la plus importante, devant ma capacité à gérer l'enfant (il n'avait pas l'air si terrible, je ne l'avais pas encore entendu pour l'instant) ou mes éventuels antécédents.  
-Je... heu... oui, je suis libre maintenant...  
-Et ça ne vous dérange pas de... de dormir et de manger ici ? Je veux dire... J'ai besoin de quelqu'un vraiment tout le temps. Le matin, le midi, le soir, la nuit, à Noël, pendant les vacances...  
-A vrai dire, l'ensemble de mes effets personnels tiennent dans ce sac. Donc oui, je suis libre maintenant.

Je joue franc-jeu avec lui. Il hausse ses sourcils en accent circonflexe. Une lueur d'amusement passe dans son regard. J'ai brièvement l'impression de revoir le guerrier de l'affiche. Un pauvre sourire s'ouvre sur son visage fatigué.

-Vous voyagez léger, Maria. Ca me plaît.

Il termine sa boisson, et la repose sur la table dans un bruit de boc de bière qui frappe le zinc.

Quinze secondes de silence absolu plus tard, retentit un rugissement enfantin a faire dresser les cheveux de n'importe quelle nurse sur Terre. Sauf moi.  
J'ai déjà affronté des vampires.

-Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Hyaaaaaaaaaa !

Une boule d'énergie pure jaillit dans le salon. L'enfant surgit telle une flamme, écumant de rage après un ennemi invisible. Ses cheveux roux foncés ébouriffés dansent devant son visage, et ses bras potelés sont tous entiers crispés sur une seule chose : un pieu en bois lourd et émoussé.

Les yeux de Peter Vincent s'agrandirent soudain. Il se lève d'un d'un bond et courre sur l'enfant. Mais ce dernier est trop rapide et parvient à lui échapper.

-Nono, lâche ça !

Je regarde un instant amusée le pauvre papa courir après son fils avant de me décider à l'aider. Je me poste de l'autre côté de la table du salon, et cueille l'enfant dans sa course. Je parviens à dégager le pieu de sa petite main serrée et le soulève au dessus de ma tête, hors de portée. Nono pleure et trépigne mais je ne me laisse pas démonter. Je jette un regard à Peter, qui ne semble plus savoir où se mettre.

-Nono arrête ! je crie soudain.

Il s'arrête de pleurer, soudain terrorisé. Je lance discrètement le pieu à Peter et pose mes mains sur les épaules du gamin. Je ne vais pas me laisser démonter par un mioche quand même !

-On ne touche pas aux affaires de papa, Nono. C'est compris ? On ne touche pas aux affaires de papa.

Un hoquet l'agite. Il se tait, met son pouce dans sa bouche et va se réfugier auprès de son père, qui me regarde ébahi.

-... Vous commencez aujourd'hui, Maria Martinez.

* * *

Je m'allonge dans le lit de la chambre que me prête mon employeur, encore toute retournée. J'ai du mal à en revenir. Il a suffi de quelques minutes d'autorité pour que ça marche. Et a présent, j'avais un travail, un logement, le couvert, comme ça, tout cuit dans le bec, avec 400 dollars par mois d'argent de poche. Tout ça pour faire quelque chose qui me paraissait évident : m'occuper et mater un garnement de 6 ans.

Peter frappe à la porte. Je remarque qu'il avait fait l'effort de s'habiller, même si ses vêtements simili-goth sont d'un goût douteux. Il semble avoir retrouvé un peu de couleur.  
Il s'assoit sans cérémonie sur mon lit à côté de moi et me sourit.

-Il est parti faire sa sieste. Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Il est presque deux heures de l'après-midi.

Mon ventre émet un gargouillis reconnaissant. A par mon maigre petit-déj tôt ce matin, je n'ai rien avalé. Je le suis dans la cuisine.

Notre déjeuner se compose d'une canette de soda, de deux sandwiches au jambon beurre de cacahuète et d'un fruit. Je dévore le tout de bon coeur. Il en profite pour me montrer les différents équipements dont je pourrais avoir besoin - à part le micro-ondes, tous semblent inutilisés.

-Faites comme chez vous, conclut-il. Après tout, vous êtes chez vous maintenant.

Sa remarque envahit mon coeur d'une étrange chaleur. Je sens peu à peu l'émotion me gagner. J'essaie de détourner la conversation.

-Nono...  
-Oui ?  
-Qu'est-il arrivé à sa mère ?

La question fait l'effet d'une bombe. Son visage se referme. Je sens qu'il est trop tôt encore pour la poser. Il n'y a que quelques heures que je suis là. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Si je dois m'occuper de ce gamin, autant savoir la vérité tout de suite.

-Elle est morte, répond Peter.  
-Oh. Je suis désolée.  
-Elle s'appelait Danerys. C'était une femme que j'ai rencontré dans un de mes spectacles, à l'époque où je faisais encore partie d'une troupe. Nous sommes tombés amoureux très vite. Je n'étais déjà plus un adolescent à l'époque, et je pensais... que c'était impossible. Nous avons été ensemble longtemps, presque deux ans. Nous parlions même de mariage, et d'avoir un enfant. Mais un jour... j'ai retrouvé Dany dans le lit avec Clive Barker, l'acteur principal de la troupe. Celui qui jouais le vampire...

Je repense à l'affiche dans le couloir, un peu à l'écart. Cette femme... cette femme était la mère de Nono. Ses cheveux roux foncé... C'était clair maintenant.

-Alors Nono...  
-Je ne sais pas. J'ignore si c'est mon fils, ou si c'est celui de Clive. J'ai quitté la troupe le soir où je l'ai vue coucher avec lui. J'ai monté mon propre spectacle ici, à Vegas. J'ai rencontré d'autres femmes, j'ai même vécu avec certaines assez longtemps. Mais ce n'était plus pareil. Il y a un moment... où j'ai cru retrouver un peu de la vie de couple. Mais elle a été assassinée, et depuis, je n'ai pas passé plus d'une soirée avec la même femme.  
-Et Nono dans tout ça ?  
-Il y a quelques mois, l'assistance sociale m'a contacté. Ils avaient trouvé Clive dans leur appartement pourri en banlieue de Vegas. Aucune trace de Dany. Leurs spectacles étaient des flops, et l'ancienne troupe s'était disloquée. Ils ont perdu le reste de leur argent dans la coke, et ont dû finirpar faire une overdose. C'est une voisine qui l'a retrouvé. Il errait dans le couloir, a la recherche de quelqu'un pour l'aider. Les services sociaux l'ont aussitôt recueilli, et en fouillant dans la vie de Dany, ils sont remontés jusqu'aux autres membres de la troupe qui leur ont expliqué que j'étais celui qui avait le plus de chances d'être le père.  
-Et vous...  
-J'ai accepté de le prendre en charge le gamin, évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Pourquoi je vous parles de tout ça d'ailleurs ?  
-Je ne sais pas.

Quelle histoire horrible... Il ne me semble pas qu'un mec comme lui, qui quitte sa robe de chambre à deux heures de l'après-midi, boit de l'alcool au petit déjeuner et s'habille comme une rock-star défraîchie, soit du genre à accepter un enfant aussi facilement, surtout après un tel passé. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose de plus qui l'a fait basculer, mais quoi ? Il ne m'a montré que le haut de l'iceberg, comment pourrais-je le deviner ?

-Et vous ? demande-il soudain.  
-Et moi quoi ?  
-Vous devez bien avoir vous aussi une histoire à me raconter. Un passé à révéler. Une raison qui vous a conduit à devenir... une vagabonde.  
-Je...

Il m'a prise de court. Je n'ai pas envie d'inventer quelque chose, alors qu'il ne fait que me cacher certaines vérités.

-Je suis amnésique.  
-Ah.  
-J'ai perdu les quatorze premières années de ma vie. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon enfance. J'ignore où sont mes parents, ils ne me cherchent pas. L'hôpital du Mexique dans lequel j'ai été soignée m'a simplement nommée Maria, parce que je suis arrivée le 8 septembre, jour de l'Immaculée conception. Et vu que je suis toute blanche... A seize ans, on m'a jetée dehors, et depuis dix ans, je vais sur les routes.  
-Vous avez vingt-six ans ?  
-Oui. Je sais... j'ai la sensation de ne plus avoir grandi depuis que j'ai perdu mes souvenirs.

En fait, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout sauf l'âge que j'étais censée avoir. Quand je me regarde dans la glace, je vois mes cheveux blancs, ma peau rosée par le soleil, j'ai la sensation d'être plus vieille qu'une grand-mère. Mais une question me vient soudain à l'esprit :

-Nono, c'est pas un prénom, si ?  
-Non. En fait, il s'appelle Nosferatu.  
-... Ah.  
-Me regardez pas comme ça, c'est pas moi qui ai choisi.

Il éclate de rire. Je me mets à rire à mon tour. Un bruit me fait soudain sursauter.

-Je crois que Nono a fini sa sieste.

Je me lève pour y aller. Peter m'attrape par le bras.

-Vous ne voulez pas attendre demain pour commencer ?  
-Je crois que mon travail à déjà commencé, M. Vincent.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai répondu ça. Il hausse les épaules, comme s'il abandonnait le combat, sort de la chambre et va se resservir de son alcool bizarre. Je le suis du regard. Un frisson parcourt mon échine. Il y a quelque chose... quelque chose d'anormal avec lui. Se découvrir un fils a dû être un sacré choc, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Il y avait a mon avis une bonne partie de l'explication dans ce qu'il ne m'avais pas raconté. Enfin bon... il m'offrait un job et un toit, je n'allais pas cracher dessus et tout foutre en l'air en fouinant partout.  
Je trouve Nono, les yeux plein de sommeil encore. A ma vue, il a un mouvement de recul, mais je saisis un de ses jouets et l'invite a venir s'amuser avec moi. Après quelques minutes de jeu, nos vieilles rancunes se dissipent et il s'avère être un môme sympa, un peu turbulent, mais gérable si l'on reste ferme. Je me découvre un plaisir inattendu à m'occuper de lui. Je m'attendais, vu la panique du père au téléphone, à une vraie terreur. En vérité, c'était juste un gosse qui avait besoin d'attention. Et Peter ne pouvait pas lui en fournir assez.

* * *

Vers sept heures du soir, nous étions en train de faire voler son jouet Superman quand Peter toqua à la porte. Je pris tout d'abord peur : complètement grimé, avec une perruque, une fausse barbe et des tonnes de maquillage noir, il était méconnaissable. Nono fut plus doué que moi.

-Papa !

Il lui sauta dans les jambes. Peter le souleva dans ses bras. Même si le déguisement de Peter rend la scène bizarre, j'ai les larmes aux yeux de voir ce grand magicien bourru serrer contre lui un enfant de six ans enveloppé dans un sweat pêche. Je me sens plus que jamais seule au monde. Il repose Nono à terre.

-J'ai un spectacle à assurer ce soir. Il commence dans une heure, et je suis déjà à la bourre. Je serais de retour vers deux heures du matin. Maria, si vous pouviez faire manger Nono, lui donner son bain et le coucher...  
-Parfait, Mr Vincent. Amusez-vous bien.  
-Bisous ! s'exclame Nono.  
-Oui allez bisous.

Il l'embrasse sur les deux joues et s'enfuit aussitôt.

Une demi-heure après qu'il soit parti, je parviens à trouver de quoi faire dîner Nono et nous prépare des pâtes au ketchup, étrennant par la même occasion la plaque à induction flambante neuve. Il est assez réticent à aller à la douche, mais il se débrouille globalement tout seul, même s'il met son pyjama à l'envers et me soutiens un quart d'heure que "mais si, c'est le bon sens, le dessin à l'intérieur". Nous végétons devant la télévision jusqu'à neuf heures, horaire à laquelle je décide qu'il est grand temps d'aller dormir pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il insiste pour que je lui lise une histoire. J'essaie de le faire lire à son tour, mais il ne semble pas savoir. A vrai dire, tout chez lui me donne l'impression qu'il n'est pas développé comme un enfant de six ans devrait l'être.  
Je me suprends moi-même à avoir de telles réflexions. Je ne me sentais pas avoirt particulièrement la fibre maternelle. Ma vie ne m'a pas donnée l'occasion d'avoir un enfant, et j'ai décidé de faire avec. Non que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en avoir physiquement. Mais la vie que je mène ne m'en donne pas la possibilité. Mais avec Nono, c'est différent... Comment une mère a-t-elle pu abandonner son enfant ainsi ? Je comprends Mr. Vincent : il est dépassé par la situation. Mais Danerys... elle a trahi son fiancé, elle a trahi son amant, et elle a trahi son fils, et elle a disparu. Une sacrée traîtresse, en fin de compte.  
J'éteins la veilleuse du lit de Nono. La seule lumière est à présent la petite loupiote ornée d'un sourire qui l'empêche d'avoir peur du noir.

-Bonne nuit Maria, chuchote-t-il.

Sa voix d'enfant me fais fondre.

-Bonne nuit Nono. A demain.

Je laisse la porte entrouverte, et retourne dans ma chambre, juste à côté de la sienne. Moi aussi, je suis exténuée. Tant de choses en seulement vingt-quatre heures ! Je songe un instant à Peter : il est neuf heures et demie, il doit sûrement encore être sur scène. Le pauvre... il avait l'air épuisé, et pourtant, il dois continuer à assurer chaque soir une représentation de qualité.

-_Show must go on_, je soupire.

Je vais faire un tour à la salle de bains, et prends une douche. Ma toilette de chat du matin me paraît dérisoire à côté. L'eau chaude est à volonté, et le savon fait tant de mousse que je pourrais faire une montagne avec.

-Aaaaahhhh, je soupire, tout à mon aise. Ca fait du bien, putain !

Je me sens tellement propre que remettre mes habits me répugne. Je sors en serviette et me fourre toute nue entre les couvertures. Ca fait des siècles que je n'ai pas dormi dans des draps propres et une chambre climatisée. J'ai la sensation d'avoir atteri au paradis. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça m'est tombé dessus. Je lui demanderais une avance de salaire pour pouvoir m'acheter des habits, du shampooing et une nouvelle brosse à dents. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir de toute façon, et ce pour rien au monde, et si j'ai l'intention de garder le job, j'ai envie d'être une "gouvernante" présentable. Il y a un réveil a côté du lit. Je me bagarre quelques minutes avec et le règle pour sept heures demain matin.  
Une pensée me traverse l'esprit. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'il m'a engagée moi ? J'ai peut-être eu la chance d'être la première à me présenter qui n'a pas été effrayée par le côté "tanière de gothique sur le retour". A vrai dire, j'ai vu pire dans ma courte vie, je l'ai à peine remarquée... Mais même... un boulot comme ça, ça ne se refuse pas pour une déco style maison des horreurs. Peut-être l'obligation de vivre chez lui peut se révéler lourde. Parce que ce n'est pas d'une baby-sitter dont il a besoin pour son fils...

-... c'est d'une mère, je complète à haute voix. C'est ça qu'il veut : une mère pour Nono. Et pour lui un peu aussi...

Sur cette réflexion, je sombre dans le sommeil.

* * *

_Je suis assise sur un tabouret en bois ouvragé, au milieu d'une tente en peaux de bêtes. Les rayons de lune filtrent dans les trous entre les tiges en bois et les cuirs tannés qui servent à isoler l'habitation. Autour de moi, une assemblée d'hommes et de femmes semblent prier. Ils sont tous très grands, et moi très petite. Leurs cheveux sont d'un blanc immaculé._  
_Je suis nue et frigorifiée. Le vent du Nord s'engouffrent dans les trous de la tente. Je regarde mes mains, mes bras, mes cuisses : ils sont vierges de toute marque, à l'exception - j'ai la sensation de toujours l'avoir su, confusément - de la marque sur mon omoplate gauche, en forme d'étoile à cinq branches, dont le bras du haut est rempli de peinture rouge. J'enfonce mes ongles dans la peau de mes cuisses. Le chant de l'assemblée qui m'entoure s'intensifie. Leur paroles sont dans une langue que j'ai dû savoir, mais que j'ai oubliée depuis. Je remarque au milieu un homme richement vêtu et coiffé, qui porte un livre et chante plus fort que les autres. Il me fait songer à un prêtre, sans que je sache comment._

_Un homme se détache de l'assemblée et vient vers moi. Il est plus noirci de peintures que tous les autres. Ses longs cheveux blancs sont attachés en une simple queue de cheval, et il est vêtu simplement. Deux autres sont à sa suite, un homme et une femme, plus jeunes. Le jeune me saisit la tête par derrière. Son regard rouge sang m'hypnotise. La femme attache mes jambes à la chaise et prend mes mains entre les siennes. Elle murmure des paroles de réconfort que je ne comprend pas. La peur monte en moi, je suis paralysée. Les lèvres du vieil homme sont agitées de tremblements, il psalmodie lui aussi des prières mais elles sont différentes de celles du choeur. La femme lui apporte une plaque d'ardoise légèrement creuse, sur le bord de laquelle sont gravés des symboles, et s'agenouille devant lui, les deux mains tendues pour lui tenir le creuset de peinture noire._  
_Je voudrais hurler, mais je me sens dans une sorte de transe. L'homme sort une aiguille d'un manchon d'os autour de son poignet et la trempe dans la peinture, puis l'approche de mon épaule droite._  
_L'aiguille perce ma peau. Je pousse un cri mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Tout devient confus, les yeux rouges de celui qui me tient la tête pour pas que je regarde, ma peau recouverte de douleurs multiples, le sang, la peur, les chants magiques. Le bruit devient assourdissant..._

Je me réveille en sursaut. Il est presque une heure du matin. Je passe ma main autour de moi. Je parviens à me souvenir d'où je suis. Peu à peu, les évènements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et retourne entre les draps, mais je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil. Définitivement réveillée, j'enroule le drap autour de moi comme une robe, sors dans le couloir et descend au salon. Je suis surprise d'y trouver la lumière. Je suppose que j'ai dû oublier d'éteindre en montant et pousse l'interrupteur, avant de m'interrompre. Il y a aussi de la lumière et du bruit dans la chambre de Peter. Il a dû rentrer plus tôt. Mais les bruits m'inquiètent. Je tends l'oreille et sursaute. Il est en train de vomir. Il a sûrement trop bu après le spectacle. Ca ne m'étonne guère mais je suis inquiète pour lui. Je pousse délicatement la porte coulissante et tape trois coups sur le cadre.

-Mr. Vincent ?

Je rentre timidement. La pièce est beaucoup plus large et plus belle que ma chambre ou celle de Nono. Le lit immense m'impressionne un peu. Je pénètre plus profondément jusqu'à la porte de sa salle de bains, légèrement entrouverte. Je pousse sans bruit et glisse mon regard à travers la fente. J'ai la vague sensation de n'avoir rien à faire là.

Il a cessé de gerber. Torse nu, il ouvre l'armoire à pharmacie, sors une boîte de pilules, la dévisse, verse un certains nombre de gélules dans sa main tremblante et les avale. Il pose ses mains sur le rebord de l'évier, essouflé, et se regarde fixement dans la glace pendant quelques secondes qui me semblent durer une éternité.  
Il a peur. De quoi ? Il ouvre un tiroir sous le lavabo et sors deux ustensiles que je ne parviens pas à voir. J'entends le bruit d'un plastique que l'on déchire et d'un liquide aspiré. Il tend son bras devant lui, au-dessus de la vasque, et enfonce l'aiguille d'une seringue dans le creux de son coude.  
Je pousse un couinement de surprise. Il se retourne. Ma respiration et mon coeur s'arrêtent pendant que le liquide transparent continue de s'écouler dans ses veines. Il regarde lui aussi, les dents serrées malgré la douleur. Lorsqu'elle est enfin vide, il soupire, la remet dans le plastique afin que personne ne puisse deviner de quoi il s'agit, et la jette à la poubelle. Il se regarde encore quelques secondes dans la glace, épuisé par l'effort fourni, avant d'allumer machinalement sa brosse à dents éléctrique.  
Je profite du boucan pour déguerpir. J'ai les plus grandes difficultés à maîtriser mon drap qui descend sur mes jambes et se prend dans mes pieds. A mi-chemin, je décide d'envoyer ma pudeur se faire voir, le saisit sous le bras et sprinte jusqu'à ma chambre.

Même au fond de mon lit, je ne me sens pas tranquille. J'ai la sensation confuse d'avoir vu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû voir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette seringue ? Une petite voix que ce n'était peut-être rien. Peut-être est-il diabétique. Ca ne colle pas : il mangeait des bonbons au déjeuner. Peut-être que c'était juste un vaccin à se faire soi-même qu'il a oublié de faire. Mais une autre voix me dit que c'est sans doute plus grave. Il cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. De la drogue ? Et si s'en était ? Il ne pouvait pas... il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça... les parents de Nono s'étaient tous les deux détruits à cause de cette saloperie. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son fils.  
Mais alors... peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il m'avait engagée ? Pour éviter un nouveau désastre ? "Oui, je me drogue, je n'arrive pas à arrêter, mais j'essaie de prendre des mesures pour éviter que mon fils en souffre". Peut-être que c'était cela en fin de compte. Encore une fois, ça me semblait trop bizarre. S'il tenait vraiment à Nono, il essayerait d'arrêter. Peut-être que ce que j'ai vu étais juste une rechute. Oui, c'était ça : une rechute.

Il est deux heures du matin. Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller et regarde par la fenêtre. J'ai une sensation étrange, comme si on m'épiais. Mais c'est idiot. Il n'y a personne qui voudrait m'épier.

Personne ne veux d'une pauvre SDF albinos.


	3. Chapitre 3 : En mettre sa main au feu

_Après trois semaines de vacances, je publie enfin le chapitre 3 ^^_

* * *

_Cling !_

Il est huit heures et demie. Je sors les tartines du grille-pain, les recouvre de beurre et de confiture et les donne pose sur la table de la cuisine pour Nono. J'ai pour ma part déjeuné il y a bien longtemps, et profité de ma solitude pour explorer grâce à l'ordinateur dans le salon du deuxième étage l'étendue des endroits où aller avec le gosse cet après-midi. Vu l'heure à laquelle il est rentré la veille, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Peter soit debout avant un moment. Je suis donc très surprise de le voir sortir de sa chambre quelques secondes après que le môme ait fini sa première tartine.

-Bonjour Mr. Vincent, vous avez bien dormi ?  
-Mmh. Oh, bonjour Maria.

Il bâille. Je crois que le voir en caleçon est encore plus étrange que la robe de chambre. Il ne s'est même pas démaquillé de la veille, et les restes de crayon noir lui font de larges cernes sous les yeux.

-Papa !

Nono lui saute dans les bras, sa tartine encore dans la main, et en profite pour lui recouvrir la joue de confiture. Il l'embrasse distraitement et le repose par terre. Je lui tend une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie. Il prend un toast dans la pile et commence à le recouvrir de confiture, aplanissant le moindre sillon avec son couteau. Une fois parfaitement étalée, il repose sa tartine dans son assiette, l'air peu résolu à détruire son oeuvre en mordant dedans.

-Vous allez bien, Mr. Vincent ?  
-Oui... oui ça va. Et vous, ça va ?  
-Oui, tout va bien. Cet après-midi, j'ai prévu d'emmener Nono au zoo.  
-Super - il a l'air ultra-content - Je vais vous donner de quoi payer les places alors.  
-C'est vrai on va au zoo ? Ouaaaaaiiiiiiis !

Il saute sur ses pieds, lâche son toast et commence à tourner autour de la table en imitant tous les animaux qu'il connaît - avec une nette préférence pour le lion. J'éclate de rire.

-Et vous, vous avez quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?  
-Mmh. Oui, je vais en ville ce matin. Je serais rentré vers deux heures. Mais vous serez sans doute déjà partis à cette heure là, non ?  
-Je pense, oui.  
-Bien.

Il semble refuser d'en dire plus. J'ai peur soudain que ça ait un rapport avec ce à quoi j'ai assisté hier soir, mais je préfère me taire.

-Je peux vous demander un service ? demande-t-il soudain.  
-Oui, tout ce que vous voudrez.  
-Vous pourriez aller faire les courses ce matin ?  
-Justement j'y songeais.  
-Ah, très bien. Je vais vous laisser de l'argent pour ça aussi. Et si vous avez quelques petites choses à vous acheter pour vous, profitez-en hein. Votre sac de voyage d'hier m'a paru bien léger.

Il se lève. Il a à peine avalé le quart de sa tartine. Je le suis du regard. Comment a-t-il pu deviner mon projet ? Et surtout, comment peut-il me faire confiance aussi rapidement ? Je pourrais très bien lui voler son pognon et m'enfuir aussi sec. Ce que je ne ferais pas, bien sûr, ce serait idiot, mais tout de même.

-Si vous pouviez garder les tickets de caisse et les places pour le zoo, pour me les ramener, ce serait cool aussi. Histoire que je puisse faire les comptes.

J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Le fait qu'il fasse ses comptes me paraît presque aussi aberrant que de voir Nono se transformer en dinosaure, vu le désordre qu'il régnait dans son appartement.

-Si vous voulez.

* * *

-Regarde Maria ! Un lion !  
-C'est une peluche ça Nono. Pas un vrai.  
-Oooohhhh... Je peux l'avoir ? S'il te plaîîîît...

Nous sommes au supermarché. Avant de partir, j'ai profité de quelques minutes de répit offertes par de généreux Lego Starwars pour établir une liste de courses. Et une liste des choses que je devais m'acheter pour moi. Avant de partir "en ville", Peter m'a demandé si j'avais un portable, et je compte bien pallier à ce manque le plus vite possible.

-Attends une minute, Nono. On finit d'abord de remplir le caddie, ensuite je verrais si je t'achète la peluche de lion.  
-Oooohhhh...

Je saisis un paquet de pain de mie et le lance dans le caddie. Le prochain rayon est celui des fringues ; j'en profite pour acheter quelques exemplaires de chaque - un pantalon, trois T-shirts, des sous-vêtements et une paire de tongs à trois dollars qui me semblent particulièrement indiquées pour pallier à la chaleur de l'été. Le tout pour un prix tellement dérisoire au regard de la somme qu'il m'a laissée que j'hésite à en prendre plus. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de gruger sur la note, je n'en suis qu'à mon premier jour.  
Je continue à remplir le caddie de tout ce qui à mes yeux me paraît nécessaire pour nourrir un gamin de six ans, un homme de quarante et une nana de vingt-six, quand je parviens au rayon électronique. Je tombe immédiatement sur un modèle de téléphone qui me frappe dans sa simplicité - et son forfait ridiculement bon marché.

-Hem, excusez-moi...

J'alpague le vendeur du Tesco sans plus de cérémonie.

-Celui-là, là... - je lui montre le modèle - on peut faire quoi avec ?  
-Hé bien, ma petite, pas grand chose, rigole le gros responsable de rayon joufflu.  
-Il téléphone ?  
-Oui, comme n'importe quel téléphone, réplique-t-il comme si j'étais une profonde demeurée.  
-Il envoie des textos ?  
-Hé bien, oui...  
-Et il donne l'heure ?  
-Mais enfin, ma belle, tous les téléphones font ça ! s'exclame-t-il. Téléphoner, envoyer des SMS, avoir un répertoire, donner l'heure, tout ça, c'est un minimum !  
-Et le reste est superflu. Ya moyen d'en avoir un qui ne fait que ça et rien d'autre, et qui soit moins cher ?  
-Non. Par contre, celui-ci peut vous servir de bloc-notes. Et il coûte un dollar, plus dix dollars de forfait par mois. Je peux pas vous faire moins cher. Désolé.

Il pouffe de rire. Je décide de ne pas relever.

-Je peux l'avoir tout de suite ?  
-Hé bien, oui, si vous me remplissez ce petit formulaire.

Je renifle, prend le stylo au comptoir d'accueil et commence à remplir le formulaire. Au moment de remplir l'adresse, j'écris sans aucun scrupule celle de Peter. On verra bien quand je recevrais la facture.  
Il faut que je pense à me créer un compte en banque. Et a renouveler mes papiers d'identité. Les seuls que j'ai sont mexicains, datent d'il y a dix ans et comportent juste la mention "Maria Martinez, née le 08/09/1987 à l'orphelinat de Santa Marina, México". Date de naissance, lieu, nom, tout est faux. Mais il faut le faire renouveler si je veux être payée.

Alors que j'appose ma signature sur le document, je sens comme une odeur étrange. Je regarde le vendeur, suspicieuse, mais ce n'est pas lui. C'est comme une odeur de viande, mais de viande pourrie. Une odeur de sang et de mort.  
Je tends son dollar au gros lard, prend mon téléphone et les documents qui vont avec, et reste à l'affut. L'odeur se fait plus forte. Je regarde le vendeur et chuchote :

-Vous ne sentez pas une odeur étrange ?  
-Hein ?  
-Vous ne sentez pas une odeur étrange ? je répète plus fort. Comme une odeur de viande faisandée, ou de sang.  
-Moi ? Non.

Il me jette un regard effrayé et retourne vaquer à ses affaires. Je prends la main de Nono et fait comme si de rien n'était, mais au fond je ne suis pas tranquille. Après avoir mis dans le caddie encore deux trois denrées indispensables, je presse le pas jusqu'à la caisse et me dépêche de sortir. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que les derniers relents s'évanouissent. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

-Et mon lion ? fait soudain une petite voix en bas.

Et merde.

-On... on t'achèteras une peluche de lion au zoo, hein ?  
-Mais moi je voulais celui-là !  
-Non, pas celui-là.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Parce que heu... Parce que celui-là, il mord très fort, et il boit le sang des petits enfants !  
-Comme les vampires ?  
-Oui, comme les vampires.  
-Aaaaaahhhhhh bah nan alors pas celui-là !

Ouf. Je suis un génie. Béni soit celui qui a inventé la légende du vampire.

* * *

L'après-midi au zoo m'a lessivée. Je m'écroule dans le canapé, pendant que le mioche continue de jouer avec sa peluche de lion. Son père apparaît, vêtu d'un vieux jean et d'un T-shirt Black Sabbath. Il a presque l'air normal, si on exclue sa teinture de cheveux étrange.

-Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés ?  
-Moui, je réponds, encore en train de profiter des dix secondes de répit que me laissait Nono.  
-C'était cro bien ! s'exclame le môme. On a vu des requins, des girafes, des lions - roooooaaaarrrr - et même des dinosaures !  
-Ca m'étonnerait que tu ais vu des dinosaures, réplique son paternel avec un demi-sourire.  
-Bin en tout cas, ça y ressemblait drôlement !  
-Mais bien sûr.

Il lui ébouriffe tendrement les cheveux. Il s'approche du canapé. Je me relève pour le laisser s'asseoir.

-Ça allait ? demande-t-il. Il n'a pas été trop terrible ?  
-Non non, tout c'est bien passé. Il est très mignon mais il réclame beaucoup d'attention.  
-Oui, il n'est pas méchant, il est juste turbulent.

Il esquisse un sourire et plonge son regard dans le vague.

-Je suppose que j'ai dû être pareil à son âge... Je ne me souviens plus, et plus personne n'est là pour me le rappeler.  
-Pourquoi vous l'avez accepté alors ? Vous n'êtes même pas sûr qu'il est de vous !

Il se retourne vers moi. Une ombre passe dans ses yeux marron chocolat. Je sursaute : je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils pouvaient être si grands et si violents, moi qui ne les avait vu qu'à demi cachés derrière leurs paupières, ou bien écrasés sous une tonne de maquillage.

-Ses parents sont morts. Sa mère a disparu. Même s'il n'y a que 50% de chances que mon sang coule dans ses veines... Je refuse de voir un enfant abandonné par ma faute. Je veux qu'il ai quelqu'un, même peu, même pas longtemps.

Son regard se perd à nouveau dans le vague. Je sens que j'ai touché un point sensible. Je me lève et fais coulisser un des grands panneaux vitrés qui séparent la galerie du salon. Peter les a installés depuis que Nono est là, afin d'éviter le plus possible qu'il s'y rende. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de commettre quelques bêtises de temps à autre, mais ça évitait les plus graves. L'air de rien, il était un père responsable.  
Je me perds dans les galeries. Il semble posséder la plus grande collection d'armes et d'objets pseudo-magiques qu'il puisse être possible d'avoir. Du reste, ça semble être le seul endroit rangé qui lui appartienne. Tout est soigneusement étiqueté, avec son nom et son usage. Une telle maniaquerie me rend perplexe. Malgré ma mauvaise vue, je parviens à déchiffrer la plupart des notes.

-Vous me prenez pour un taré ?

Je me retourne. Il a surgi de nulle part.

-Vous n'avez quasiment que des objets en rapport avec les vampires, je réponds en essayant de conserver un peu de contenance. Vous êtes fan de suceurs de sang ?  
-Pas vraiment, non.  
-Alors pourquoi tous vos spectacles sont en rapport avec eux ?

Il ne répond pas et fait semblant d'examiner un pieu en fronçant les sourcils. J'esquisse un sourire.

-Vous avez peur des vampires ?  
-Allez vous faire foutre.  
-Je ne me moquerais pas.  
-Les vampires, ça n'existe pas.

Son ton est sec, violent. Je recule doucement, comme pour m'en aller, avant de me rapprocher brusquement et de chuchoter :

-Je vais vous faire une confidence : moi aussi.  
-Quoi ?  
-Moi aussi, j'y crois. Je les vois. Ils me poursuivent. Dans mes rêves...

Je me détache de lui et m'en vais sur la pointe des pieds. Je me sens danseuse au milieu des reliques.

-Vous êtes malade, crie-t-il a travers le couloir.  
-Et alors ? Vous aussi. Vous collectionnez tous ces trucs, et vous allez me dire que vous n'y croyez pas ?

Il ne répond pas. J'ai sans doute une nouvelle fois touché un point sensible. Soudain, je sens sa main sur mon épaule. Il me tourne vers lui et m'attrappe par le bas du col. Ses mains sont faibles mais tremblent de colère.

-Ne me parlez plus jamais de vampires, siffle-t-il. Plus jamais. Compris ?  
-Com... Compris, je balbutie.

Il me lâche. Je courre me réfugier chez Nono, où je le trouve ravi de me voir pour jouer un peu aux Lego avant d'aller au bain.

Tous en empilant les pièces, je songe à la conversation dans la galerie. Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair dans son attitude au sujet des vampires. A mon avis, il n'était pas si sceptique à ce sujet qu'on pouvait d'abord croire. J'en mettrais ma main au feu.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Se faire du mauvais sang

Plusieurs jours s'écoulent sans qu'on ne reparle plus de la conversation de ma première journée. L'été se passe, sans que rien ne vienne troubler la moiteur des après-midi dans le climat désertique de Las Vegas. Peter se repose immédiatement sur moi, pour tout - des courses à l'inscription de Nono à l'école élémentaire.  
De mon côté, je commence subrepticement à me ranger. J'acquiers un compte en banque qui me permet de recevoir ma première paye, plutôt généreuse vu mes dépenses. Ma vie a changé. Je ne suis plus obsédée par la trouille de ne trouver nulle part où dormir, ni de crever de faim dans le caniveau. Quoi qu'il arrive, je sais que je ne suis plus seule. J'ai deux personnes que j'aime et qui m'aiment, peut m'importe dans quel sens.  
Ma première inquiétude surgit lorsque je surprend une conversation au téléphone de Peter avec Tonio, son metteur en scène.

_-..._  
-Oui, oui, je sais... Ecoute, Tonio...  
_-..._  
-Hé bien si le public est lassé des vampires, je ferais autre chose ! Je ne sais pas moi, les sorcières ? Les aliens ? Qu'est-ce qui marche en ce moment ?  
_-..._  
-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si les gens n'ont plus peur des vampires ! Tout ça c'est de la faute de Twilight encore !  
_-..._  
-Ok, ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Ce n'est pas encore la merde complète, hein. La salle est encore bien remplie.  
_-..._  
-Ah bon ? Tu comprends ? Comment tu peux comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive ?  
_-..._  
-Oui. Désolé de m'emporter.  
_-..._  
-Oui, je sais. J'ai une famille à nourrir, malgré tout. Mais j'ai peur... C'est en train de me tuer, cette merde, putain !  
_-..._  
-Okay, on va faire ça. Je marche. Demain, 14h ? Je serais tout juste rentré de... oui, voilà. Alors a demain.

Il raccroche. Je retourne à la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds, ou il entre comme une flamme et m'annonce de but en blanc :

-Demain, je vois Tonio à 14h. J'aurais une course à faire le matin, alors la maison sera tranquille. Vous pourrez en profiter pour faire un brin de ménage ?  
-Okay. Simple curiosité... heu... Vous allez où demain matin ?

Il hausse les sourcils.

-Je vais acheter des accessoires pour le nouveau spectacle. Il manque quelques petits trucs dont je préfère me charger moi-même.  
-Ah. Super.

Il attrape son sac et s'en va sans plus de cérémonie. Une fois sûre qu'il est parti, je me précipite dans sa chambre, entre dans la salle de bains, et ouvre l'un des tiroirs.  
Rien.  
Je fronce les sourcils. En ouvre un deuxième.  
Toujours rien.  
Je commence à tous les ouvrir les uns après les autres. Mais encore, rien de suspect. Que des articles de toilette parfaitement innocents. Légèrement sur les dents, je tire le rideau de douche pour voir s'il ne cache pas quelque chose dans sa baignoire. C'est parfaitement débile, mais ça me calme. Je tourne sur moi-même, quand soudain, je la vois. Elle me fait presque un clin d'œil.  
La poubelle.  
Je suis parfaitement consciente que j'ai l'air d'une malade à fouiller dans ses poubelles. J'en suis tellement consciente que j'éclate de rire. Rire qui devient un fou rire. J'extrais enfin du sac poubelle blanc l'objet tant recherché : une seringue vide, remise à la hâte dans son emballage d'origine.  
Je retire l'emballage, et jette un coup d'œil au contenu.  
C'est de la morphine.

...  
PARDON ?

De la morphine ? Moi qui comptait découvrir un accro à l'acide ou à l'héro, j'avoue que je suis sur les fesses. Ça explique le fait qu'il soit régulièrement crevé au point de ne montrer aucune méfiance.  
Mais... pourquoi ? Pourquoi à la morphine ? S'il recherchait des sensations, ou à oublier ses problèmes, sniffer la coke me paraissait plus efficace. Enfin. Même s'il s'agissait de morphine, il se droguait, c'était indéniable. Ajouté au fait qu'il était carrément alcoolique - je sors ses poubelles, je prépare ses repas, je vois bien qu'il mange liquide -...  
Chez qui est-ce que j'avais atterri ? Il fallait que je tire ça au clair, pour Nono, et puis aussi pour lui. Je n'avais pas le droit de le laisser dans cet état, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.  
Attends. Maria.  
Depuis quand tu te soucie de ce qu'il arrive aux autres ?  
Je pose mes mains sur le bord du lavabo et me regarde dans la glace. J'ai changé. Mais ma peau est toujours aussi pâle, mes cheveux toujours aussi blancs, et mes yeux toujours aussi rouges. Les gens continuent de se retourner sur moi dans la rue, à cause de mes yeux et de ma peau couverte de tatouages. Lui aussi parce qu'il est overlooké, mais c'est différent.  
Je resterais toujours la fille bizarre qui n'a pas de maison, ni de famille. J'ai essayé... j'ai essayé de me persuader de quelque chose qui ne sera jamais. Peter et Nono ne sont pas ma famille, je ne suis que leur employée de maison, je dois me taire et faire ce qu'il me demande.  
Je remets la seringue dans sa pochette, et la replace délicatement dans le sac. J'essuie mes larmes avec ma manche, et vais faire le ménage.

* * *

Je suis en train de passer la serpillère au premier. Il est presque une heure de l'après midi. Je contemple la baie vitrée du salon tout en frottant distraitement le parquet noir. Mon regard vas de la fenêtre au sol, du sol à la fenêtre, quand soudain, une ombre glisse dans mon champ de vision. Je lève la tête, mais ne vois rien. Perplexe, je retourne à mon ménage, quand soudain, une odeur effleure mes narines.  
Une odeur de sang. Comme au supermarché.  
Mes sens entrent aussitôt en alerte. Je me mets à fixer la fenêtre de toutes mes forces. Mais il ne se passe toujours rien. Je suis si concentrée que je plisse les yeux. Mais alors que j'allais abandonner, j'ai une vision fugace. Le haut de la tête d'un homme, les cheveux noirs gominés, les yeux sombres, la peau pâle, qui me fixait comme s'il allait me tuer. Cette vision me glace le sang. Je serre ma serpillère de toutes mes forces comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme. Mais le temps que je réalise, il a disparu.  
Un bruit de feuilles qui volent détourne mon attention. Je courre ramasser le morceau de papier tombé avant qu'il ne s'imbibe d'eau. Ses bords sont déchirés, et les lettres presque gravées dans le papier tant celui qui a écrit le mot appuyait sur son crayon. Il dit simplement ceci :

**Souviens-toi d'eux, Peter Vincent. Tu est le suivant. **

En dessous, une photo mal découpée représente un jeune homme encore vert en compagnie d'une petite blonde mignonne comme un coeur. Tous deux sourient bêtement à ce qui semble être soirée étudiante. L'expression de bonheur mutuel qui dégouline de cette photo me donne envie de vomir.  
J'ai la sensation que Peter courre un grave danger. J'attrape le téléphone et compose son numéro de portable.

_Hello, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Peter Vincent, le magicien de tous vos désirs hooooouuuuuuuuu ! Je suis actuellement en train d'égorger des vampires pour vous sauvez de leur morsure impitoooooooyyyable, alors rappelez plus tard, ou laissez un message après le biiiiiipppppp. A plus tard en enfer, hhoooooooouuuuhoooooouuuuuu !_

Je raccroche. Que ce répondeur peut m'énerver ! Je décide d'attendre quelques secondes, et le temps de rappeler, je range mon seau et ma serpillière.  
Après une dizaine d'appels effrénés, je tombe enfin sur Peter.

_-Allô ?_

Je le dérange. Mais bon, tant pis.

-Allô Peter, c'est Maria !  
_-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_  
-Je... tu es où ?  
_-Mais en bas, là, dans la salle de répétition ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles sur mon portable ?_  
-Tu peux monter s'il te plaît ? je couine.  
_-J'arrive._

Il raccroche. Deux secondes plus tard, je l'entends monter les escaliers quatre à quatre.

-Mary qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Il y avait un homme, là.

Je lui désigne la fenêtre. Il la regarde, me regarde, fronce les sourcils.

-Ya rien.  
-J'ai dit "il y AVAIT". Il a lancé un papier par la fenêtre.

Je lui remet le mot avec le morceau de journal. Il plisse les yeux et regarde la photo.

-Mais c'est Charley !  
-Quoi, tu les connaît ?

Je saute sur mes jambes et regarde à nouveau la photo.

-Bien sûr que je les connaît, c'est Charley et Amy ! C'est avec eux que j'ai...

Il s'arrête. Il me semble qu'il allait encore me révéler un de ses secrets.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, dit-il comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.  
-Tant que ça ?

Nous nous affrontons du regard. Je n'y tiens plus.

-Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas m'en parler ?  
-Parce que... Parce que j'aurais peur de te perdre.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je repousse sa main. Je suis en colère, et ce n'est pas en me caressant dans le dos qu'il pouvait espérer obtenir que je me calme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Peter ?  
-Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. J'ai envie de pleurer tellement je suis tendue.

-Je suis inquiète, Peter. Tu ne mange presque rien... Tu es souvent _stone_. Dès fois, tu racontes n'importe quoi !  
-Oh mais ça c'est moi, répond-il en rigolant. Je suis juste bête, fais pas attention.  
-Je parles pas de ça ! j'explose.  
-Quoi alors ?  
-Enfin, Peter ! Tu bois trois bouteilles de Midori par jour ! Tu ne mange rien ! Tu tiens à peine debout ! Et j'ai retrouvé une seringue de morphine dans la poubelle !  
-Tu fouilles mes poubelles ? Maria !  
-Tais-toi ! Je m'en fiche que tu veuilles garder ça pour moi ! Mais moi, je refuse de laisser Nono aux mains d'un... d'un alcoolique et d'un drogué !

Voilà. Le mot est dit. Il me regarde douloureusement ; je vois presque les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Je sens que je suis allée trop loin. Sa voix tremble.

-Je... je suis pas un drogué, Maria.  
-Menteur !  
-JE SUIS PAS UN DROGUE !  
-ALORS QUOI ?

Lui aussi à crié. Il prend une grande inspiration.

-Si je ne mange pas... si je prends de la morphine... si j'ai du mal à marcher droit... C'est parce que... parce que...  
-Accouche.  
-C'est parce que j'ai un cancer.


End file.
